


Love Is Blind ... And Sometimes Dumb

by Stewbacca94



Series: RWBY Reddit Ramblings [13]
Category: RWBY
Genre: American Sign Language, Autistic!Penny, F/F, Fluff, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-10 19:48:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18414671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stewbacca94/pseuds/Stewbacca94
Summary: In an unusual move, Neo is going on a blind date. But how will she react to a fellow signer?





	Love Is Blind ... And Sometimes Dumb

**Love Is Blind ... And Sometimes Dumb**

Neo hated blind dates. Usually because those involved talking to strangers - and Neo wasn't able to accomplish  _that_  single feat. So she struggled to find someone who could understand ASL, and the ones who did know it were either too old or the wrong gender for Neo.

That is, until tonight.

Her father, who tutored calculus at the local university, met someone who spoke ASL in his latest freshman class. She was a bona fide  _savant_  when it came to mathematics - as he and the other faculty members had discovered when they discovered that she was fifteen.

But alas, such magnificence came at a price. In this girl's case, she had a case of non-verbal autism, and could barely talk without the aid of ASL. Upon hearing this from her father, Neo asked him if she could meet this girl and at least befriend her. Her father told her to go to the local pancake house tomorrow evening before seven and snag a table for two.

So there Neo was, at five minutes to seven within Coco's Pancake Kitchen. As always, the short sixteen-year-old was dressed well; her white riding boots matched her blazer, while a black pair of dress pants almost blended together with an equally dark dress shirt. Neo's light brown hair was tied back with a purple ribbon, and her good pair of rose-tinted glasses covered her hazel eyes.

In short (pun intended), Neo looked striking, managing to blend her fondness for finery with an uncompromising butch attitude that she'd had since birth.

To Neo's surprise, the complete opposite of this emerged from the restaurant's front door five minutes later on the dot. A wild mane of ginger hair framed a surprisingly cherubic face with turquoise eyes, with a hippie-styled headband around her hairline. Loose, forest-green camo pants and black Doc Martens took residence around the girl's bottom half, while a white tie-dye shirt and knitted green scarf completed the ensemble.

The girl looked lost, until her eyes met Neo's own. A look of recognition lit up her face, and Penny did her best to walk naturally to the table.

"Are you Penny?", Neo signed.

The girl nodded.

"That's me. You must be Neo," she signed back as she took the other seat at the table.

Neo nodded. "Yes. Glad to meet you, Penny. You look amazing."

Penny's resultant smile was a tad lopsided, but adorable in it's own way. Neo realised that she  _liked_  that smile, to her surprise - she'd never cared too much for physical appearance, after all.

"Thank you! You look rather cool!"

Neo blushed in response to that.

 _This should go well_ , she thought as the waitress approached with a menu.  _Maybe I've found the one_.

* * *

**A/N: Given that the prompt was "Neo goes on a blind date, but is surprised when she's partnered with X", I initially thought of using Maria as a "called-the-wrong-number" kind of blind date.**

**After some thinking though, I decided that this was a nicer idea all around.** **And with this month being Autism Awareness month, I figured I'd give the community some love.**

**Stay tuned for next week's addition to RWBY Reddit Ramblings!**


End file.
